fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Shock Pretty Cure!: Watashitachi No Seikatsu No Monogatari ♡
Heart Shock Pretty Cure!: Watashitachi No Seikatsu No Monogatari ♡ '(ハートショックプリキュア！：私たちの生活の物語♡ ''Heart Shock Pretty Cure!: The Story of our Lives♡) is a crossover movie featuring the Pretty Cures from Electric Shock Pretty Cure! ''and ''Season Heart Pretty Cure!. Synopsis Main Article: Transcript The Electric Shock Pretty Cure! team meets the Season Heart Pretty Cure! team for the first time, and become friends, but now, an evil man named Demon arrives and sends the Cures to a battlefield, where they have to battle hundreds of monsters if they want to defeat Demon. Now the two have to join forces, but can they defeat Demon? Characters Pretty Cures 'Liona Takamachi '(ライオナ高町 Raiona Takamachi)/ '''Cure Cable (キュアーケーブル Kyua Keburu) The leader in the team. Liona is smart, cute, and idolistic girl, who loves to use any gadgets. She is the President in the Dendosaiba Middle School. She loves to been a K-Pop fan and she loves to read Korean Culture, Educational, and Bible books. She represents hearts, her theme colour is pink and her powers are related to wires. Opalite Terranova (オパライトーテラノーバ Oparaito Teranoba)/ Cure Bolt (キュアボルト Kyua Boruto) The second member and co-leader in the team. Opalite is looks like tomboy, being loves to Math. She is the popular girl in the class, who also loves to play sports and being as a member of Math Club. She is also loves to solving Algebratic lessons. She represents clovers, her theme colour is yellow and her powers are related to thunders. Vivian Sherman (ビビアンーシェルマンー Bibian Sheruman)/''' Cure Neutron''' (キュアネウツロンー Kyua Neuturon) The third member in the team. Vivian loves to caring animals and plants in their own garden. She is the Vice President in Dendosaiba Middle School, being the second the highest IQs. She is also loves to doing and using chemicals. But she is also very happy and she loves to doing experiments (like Yukishiro Honoka). She represents diamonds, her theme colour is blue and her powers are related to effects. Ebony White (エボニーホワイト Eboni Howaito)/''' Cure Techno''' (キュアテクノ Kyua Tekuno) The last member in the team. Ebony is cheerful, quiet girl who appears as cold personality. But she is calm, distant and mysterious. She loves to eating sweets and she loves to decorating and painting. She is also loves to remixing and playing songs. Ebony is the secretary in Dendosaiba Middle School and she loves to read historical cultures. She represents spades, her theme colour is purple and her powers are related to music. Diane Martin (ダイアンーマチンー Daian Matin)/ Cure Surge (キュアサジ Kyua Saji) She is the missing member in the team. Diane is very mysterious, unhappy, and quiet who appears in Episode 8. She was a villain, Poisandra, who spying herself as Diane. She was friends with Liona sometimes. But later, she was friends with Opalite, Vivian, and Ebony (then, she became friends with Bella). As Poisandra, she had the powers of darkness. After she becoming a Cure, she started to smile, but she was still a little quiet. Before she meet the Cures, she had no friends and she scared at the light. She represents stars, her theme colour is scarlet and her powers are related to storms and lights. Koizumi Hana '(小泉ハナ ''Koizumi Hana)/ 'Cure Tulip '(キュアチューリップ Kyua Chūrippu) Hana is kind, friendly and extremely shy. She doesn't like being in the spotlight nor the centre of attention. She likes to care for her ever-growing garden, which gave her the nickname, "The Flower Princess". After school, Hana likes to help work at her family's shop, the Kaika Hana Shop, named after her. Hana does well in her studies, but isn't good at sports. She is also the present-day incarnation of Spring Tulip, the princess of flowers and hope. She transforms into 'Cure Tulip '(キュアチューリップ Kyua Chūrippu), the Pretty Cure of Spring. Her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of flowers. 'Chinen Akemi '(知念明美 Chinen Akemi)/ 'Cure Flame '(キュアフレイム Kyua Fureimu) One of the main protagonists, Akemi is sporty, energetic and bubbly. She likes to crack jokes and is popular at her school seeing as she is great at sports, giving her the nickname, "The Sports Princess". Akemi is usually seen riding her skateboard to school. Akemi excels in sports, but isn't very good at her studies. In fact, she usually sleeps during classes she hates. She is also the present-day incarnation of Summer Flame, the princess of the sun and passion. She transforms into 'Cure Flame '(キュアフレイム Kyua Fureimu), the Pretty Cure of Summer. Her theme colour is yellow and she controls the power of fire. 'Akikaze Momoko '(秋風桃子 Akikaze Momoko)/ 'Cure Maple '(キュア化メープル Kyua Mē''puru'') One of the main protagonists, Momoko is friendly and sweet with a love for cooking. She works hard and is famous for the delicious food she cooks, giving her the nickname, "The Cooking Princess". Momoko is the best friend of Yukimura Ami, and works as chef at her family's restaurant, the Oishi Yushoku. She excels in studies, and isn't too bad at sports. Her biggest dream is to become a famous chef. She is also the present-day incarnation of Autumn Maple, the princess of wind and kindness. She transforms into 'Cure Maple '(キュア化メープル Kyua Mē''puru''), the Pretty Cure of Autumn. Her theme colour is red and she controls the power of wind. 'Yukimura Ami '(幸村亜美 Yukimura Ami)/ 'Cure Snowflake '(キュアスノーフレーク Kyua Sunōfurēku) One of the main protagonists, Ami is calm and extremely intelligent, and is the Student Council President of her school. She doesn't get jokes very well, and is the daughter of Yukimura Akihiko, an extremely famous businessman. She works hard and dreams of becoming a famous scientist, giving her the nickname, "The Intelligent Princess". Ami is the best friend of Akikaze Momoko, and excels in both her studies and sports. She is also the present-day incarnation of Winter Snowflake, the princess of snow and intelligence. She transforms into 'Cure Snowflake '(キュアスノーフレーク Kyua Sunōfurēku), the Pretty Cure of Winter. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of snow. 'Oshiro Cadence '(大城ケイデンス Ōshiro Keidensu)/ 'Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito) One of the main protagonists, Cadence is a quiet and mysterious girl, who was revealed to Hail, the daughter of Zero. Cadence was once rude and mean to the Cures, however, she is kinder towards them. She dreams to become a famous singer, hoping that she could spread smiles everywhere. She transforms into 'Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito), the Pretty Cure of the Universe. Her theme colour is green and she controls the power of nature. Mascots 'Watts '(ワット Watto) Liona's partner who is known as '''King Watts (キングワット Kingu Watto). He is very mature, calm, but he is strong. He ends his sentences with'' "''~atsu". Radio (レイヂオ Reidio) Opalite's partner who is known as Queen Radio (クウィンーレイヂオ Kuwin Reidio). She is the wife of Watts/King Watts, which she cares for her children. She ends her sentences with'' "''~dio". Wire (ワイヤー Waiya) Vivian's partner who is known as Prince Wire (プリンスーワイヤ Purinsu Waiya). He is very loudy, energetic boy who likes to tease sometimes. He ends his sentences with'' "''~aiya". Jazz (ジャッズ Jazzu) Ebony's partner who is known as Princess Jazz (プリンセスージャッズ Purinsesu Jazzu). She is very lovely and she is very helpful to others. She ends her sentences with'' "''~azu". Lolo & Lala (ロロ & ララ Roro & Rara) They are the guardians but they became mascots. Lolo is male and Lala is female. Lolo was a partner of Diane, which he is cool, serious, and he ends his sentences with "~roro". Lala was a partner of Bella, which she was very cute, fluffy, and she ends her sentences with "~rara". Bloom '(ブルーム ''Burūmu) A squirrel-like fairy, Bloom is friendly and sweet with a major sweet tooth. Bloom cares for the Cures like an older sister, but can get easily distracted. She currently lives with Koizumi Hana. She ends her sentences with "~''bloom''". Villains 'Demon '(デーモン Demōn) The main antagonist of the movie. He is ruthless and wants to destroy all Pretty Cure. 'Monsters '(モンスター Monsutā) The monsters of the movie, however, their true name is unknown, but they are said to be the worst and most terrifying monsters. Supporting Characters 'Leonel Takamachi '(レオネル高町 Reoneru Takamachi) Leonel is the brother of Liona, which he looks like boy-next-door sibling. '''Alvin Stronghold (アルヴィン牙城 Aru~vuin Gajo) The childhood friend of Pretty Cures. Felina Takamachi (フェリナー高町 Ferina Takamachi) & Rex Takamachi (レクスー高町 Rekusu Takamachi) Felina is the mother and Rex is the father of Liona, which she was help her. Lolly Watkins (ロッリワトキンス Rorri Watokinsu) Lolly is the twin sister of the Cures' friends. 'Yukimura Yuriko '(幸村百合子 Yukimura Yuriko) Yukimura Ami's twin sister. Yuriko is a reporter for the school newspaper, and usually likes to get articles on the popular people in school. She finds out about the Pretty Cures' identities, and promises to keep their secret. Ami always calls Yuriko "Yu-chan", much to Yuriko's annoyance. 'Koizumi Keiko '(小泉恵子 Koizumi Keiko) Koizumi Hana's younger sister. She is also Chinen Akemi's adoptive sister, however, it is unknown why Keiko hates Akemi so much. 'Koizumi Aika '(小泉あいか Koizumi Aika) Koizumi Hana's mother and Chinen Akemi's adoptive mother. She is a popular botanist and cook. It is revealed that she taught Akikaze Momoko how to cook. 'Akikaze Arata '(秋風アラタ Akikaze Arata) Akikaze Momoko's father. Momoko has been wanting to learn to cook ever since her mother died, and wanted to cheer her father up. 'Yukimura Akihiko '(幸村明彦 Yukimura Akihiko) Yukimura Ami and Yuriko's father. He is a famous businessman who wants his daughters to follow in his footsteps, however, Ami wants to become a famous scientist and Yuriko wants to be a famous reporter. Trivia Merchandise Please refer to the Heart Shock Pretty Cure!: Watashitachi No Seikatsu No Monogatari [[Heart Shock Pretty Cure!: Watashitachi No Seikatsu No Monogatari ♡ Merchandise|♡ Merchandise]]'' ''for more information. Category:Article stubs Category:Section-stub Category:Movies Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure!